1. Field of the Invention
The subject invention is directed to solving the problem of an “incompetent cervix”.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A small percentage of pregnant women miscarry or deliver prematurally because of a weak cervix. These women frequently do not experience pain during this premature dilation of the cervix. This painless cervical dilatation is known as “incompetent cervix”.